The Twat in the Hat
The Twat in the Hat is the 6th episode of The Sudric Legends. Plot Ryan and Ninja Buddy begin moving their things into their new home when Gordon returns and tosses his severely damaged streamlined casing to the other side of the room.The latter had returned from the Great Railway Show on the mainland and his streamlining finally gave way. The three engines then take all of their unwanted things and trash to the waste dump. Upon returning to their shed, they find a note from an unknown sender telling them to meet him at the container yard that night. The trio arrives at the yard only to find a suspicious looking lemonade tanker, which really wasn't lemonade and was actually gas that knocked them all out. The group eventually wakes up the next day in a strange lair and are told by a diesel to follow. Gordon and Ryan follow the latter to a large shed where they meet the one behind it all, Duck...or at least an engine that looks very simillar to him. Duck reveals a caged Ninja Buddy to Ryan and Gordon, claiming that he saw the latter during the race that was recently held on Sodor and became curious to know more about him. Ryan attempts to get Ninja Buddy back by force but Gordon restrains him. Duck claims that he'll give the two anything they want in exchange for Ninja Buddy or else his assistants will have to get involved. Ryan doesn't believe him and blows up the shed, grabs Ninja Buddy, and runs out of the area with Gordon while throwing more explosives. Ninja Buddy also returns the Mini Cannon to Ryan, as it was stolen by Duck. Ryan also says he stole a sword from the waste dump. Duck catches up to the two and Ryan shoots an electified Ninja Buddy at him. The explosion does nothing and just before Duck and Ryan engage in a sword fight, Gordon comes up with a compromise. Gordon and Ryan send Duck into the Magic Railroad so he can get as many Minis as he wants. After many misadventures, Duck finds The Gaurdian and the Mini's Sanctuary, which has been greatly expanded since the events of Despair. The Gaurdian tells Duck that the Minis die after a month and since they don't have a cure they try to make their lives better. Duck tells him that he knows for a fact that Minis can survive outside of the Magic Railroad for a fact and begins to take as many as he can. He eventually stumbles into an area of infected Minis, but the Gaurdian stops him and tells him it's too dangerous. One of the infected Minis touches Duck and the latter begins to change and scream in pain. Back on Sodor Gordon, Ryan, Ninja Buddy and for some reason Butch continue settling into their home when a visitor arrives. The visitor is Duck, but he's now transformed into a Mini himself. Ryan claims that they now have a new member of the family, as Billy, Charlie, Jenkins and Sheila barge into the house to join the group. Characters *Ryan *Gordon *Ninja Buddy *Duck (Mini) (debut) *A Zealot (doesn't speak) *The Beast *The Guardian *The Minis *Butch *Billy *Charlie *Jenkins *Sheila *Diesel grunts *Derek (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Philip (cameo) *BoCo *Ivan *Max and Monty (don't speak) *Bulgy (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Duck (mentioned) Ask Mike Starting off the segment with a bang, Mike receives some interesting questions. #Dear Mike, why don't we see you in the Sudric Legends more often? I feel like I'm being Scarlet Fire deprived. Would you like to start a petition for more appearances in the series? #Dear Scarlet Fire, what is your favorite Thomas Mini and why? #Dear Scarlet Fire, why didn't Frank appear in SLOTLT? #Dear Scarlet Fire, have you seen Rosie lately and what do you think of her new paintwork. Forgive me if that seems like a dull question but we just gotta know. P.S. Frank you're great, you're beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise. #Dear Scarlet Fire, are you searing flames and scorching rhymes too hot for your wooden shed to handle? I can imagine most of your homes have combusted from your molten Mikeness. Characters *Mike *Frank *Defect (doesn't speak) *King Lowercase (doesn't speak) *Rosie (doesn't speak) *Jock (mentioned in text) *Ryan (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Connor (cameo) Trivia *The title is an obvious reference to Dr. Seuss' 'The Cat in the Hat'. *This episode takes place directly after The Great Race, the 2016 Thomas & Friends special. *The Trackmaster Connor is used to represent Gordon's streamlining. *This is the first episode to feature an Ask Mike segment. *Rosie's new red paintwork is mentioned in the Ask Mike segment, even though since the episode takes place after The Great Race she'd still be pink. *The events of We Need Another Engine, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, The Great Race and Season 20 of Thomas and Friends are referenced. Goofs *Yuki Hayashi's name is misspelled as 'Yuri' in the end credits. Category:Episodes